<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stay The Same by RookieSand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537201">Stay The Same</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand'>RookieSand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friends With Benefits, if that makes sense, it's rated E but there isn't like an explicit sex scene, maybe a bit angsty???, not really but, there is explicit text around mostly just feelings, we talking about feelings but also we're in bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RookieSand/pseuds/RookieSand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hilda and Claude seem to be a couple from everybody else's perspective except their own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hilda Valentine Goneril/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stay The Same</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hilda woke with a start. It was still dark outside the windows and she could hear the rain pouring down from the heavens, pattering the roof. Low rumbles of thunder were still sounding in the distance and she knew that it was the thunder that had woken her up in the first place. She sighed.</p>
<p>Beside her, Claude was still sleeping soundly. His fuzzy chest rose and fell with peaceful sleep. He was breathing heavily, something close to but not quite a snore, and his hair was tousled from sleep. Seeing him helped calm her; his peaceful nature telling her that nothing was wrong. She curled up beside him once again.</p>
<p>They had had sex before turning in for the night as evidenced by the fact that they were still both naked. It was a common practice for the two nobles. Neither of them liked sleeping alone much anymore and good company was hard to come by. Hilda recalled it starting in their academy days and leaking its way into their adult lives when neither of them could find a suitable long-term partner. One thing or another always led them back to each other's beds.</p>
<p>Not that Hilda minded much. She liked Claude well enough. He was sharp-minded, chivalrous, a little bit of a trickster when he wanted to be, and an amazing lover. He never hesitated to give Hilda the world when they had sex, putting her pleasure above his own. She loved watching him kneel before her and partake in an endless meal that would leave her sweating, panting, and begging him for more and more. He could get her to praise his name as if he were a god sitting beside the goddess herself. </p>
<p>And to match his god-like demeanor, he had nothing less than a god-like body. His arms and shoulders were bulky and strong, years of drawing a bow and sword worked into muscle upon muscle. His back and thighs were just as strong from riding wyverns into combat. Those muscles were wrapped in scarred skin, battles long since finished still branding him as a warrior. And atop that skin was dark-brown body hair that covered his body just to Hilda's liking. Despite never wanting to admit it, he was probably the most handsome man that Hilda could imagine. </p>
<p>Hilda wondered if Claude saw her the same. A goddess among women as he was a god among men. She supposed it didn't matter if he did or not. They were nothing but bed buddies. They didn't have much of an obligation to each other outside of being a body for the other to enjoy. Hilda was okay with that. </p>
<p>Her eyes closed again as she listened to the rain. The thunder had subsided to faint rumbles in the distance. Claude had shifted to wrap his arms around her and she was currently breathing in the scent of him as she buried her face into his chest. It was intoxicating and she was beginning to feel her body react to his. She bit her lip. Was she really going to wake him up to have sex with him?</p>
<p>"Claude?" she murmured. "Claude, wake up."</p>
<p>He shifted again and his grip around her tightened. "Is it morning?" he mumbled without even opening his eyes.</p>
<p>"Not quite..."</p>
<p>"If the sun isn't up, why are you?" His eyes had opened now, not that he could see much in the dim room.</p>
<p>She pushed him back against the bed and sat on him. She found his hands and guided them to her ass where he gripped her firmly without prompting. A soft moan of delight left her mouth and she rubbed herself against his stomach. She was already wet.</p>
<p>"I see," he continued. He'd shaken most of the sleepiness out of his voice already. "Perhaps you could wake me up a bit more."</p>
<p>Without hesitation, she dipped down and found his mouth. They kissed with little passion, Hilda letting her body do more of the talking as she continued to grind herself against him. Soon enough, she left his mouth to continue her kisses down his neck, to his chest, over his stomach, and finally down his cock. </p>
<p>He was already starting to get hard as she took him into her mouth, her lips wrapping delicately around the head of his cock. The sweet sounds of his moans as he pressed her down made her head spin. She moaned in return as he filled her mouth, her tongue sliding along his length and coating him in her spit.</p>
<p>She wasn't sure why but she loved this. She had never enjoyed performing much with anyone else. She wasn't lazy—though she did prefer to be fucked rather than do any fucking—as much as she just didn't want to disappoint her partners. But it was different with Claude. She never felt like she would disappoint him or not meet his expectations. Maybe that was because she'd known him for so long. She knew that he, at one point, didn't know what a clit was and how to use it to make Hilda scream. She knew him when the most adventurous he wanted to get in bed was her riding him. Now, she was regularly pounding him in the ass and tieing him up in increasingly intricate ways. They had grown into their sexualities together. She couldn't imagine what their sex lives would be like without all the experience.</p>
<p>Hilda came up for air after Claude had shoved himself practically down her throat. She sputtered a bit as she wiped her chin. He seemed to be getting a little rowdy, but she'd get him back in his place soon enough. She had plenty of tricks up her sleeve.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Claude woke to a loud knocking on his door followed by his guards telling him that Lorenz Gloucester was there to see him about something. He groaned. Why couldn't Lorenz make an appointment like everybody else? Did he think himself that important?</p>
<p>"I'll be out in a short while," Claude called as he sat up. "Treat Lorenz to breakfast and tea while he waits!"</p>
<p>Claude felt Hilda's arms wrap around his waist. He sighed and ran his hand through her hair. It was her fault that he wasn't already up. He would've been in much better shape if she hadn't insisted on pegging him in the middle of the night. Still, he did feel really good. Maybe a little sore in the bottom from her spanking him but, otherwise, completely fulfilled. Only Hilda could make him feel like that.</p>
<p>He looked over Hilda's perfect body, her pink hair flowing down her back. He loved her hair. It was silky and soft, a comfort that was hard to come by in their world. It threaded through his fingers as easily as if he had stuck his hand in a river of pink. She made a soft noise and looked up at him with matching pink-colored eyes.</p>
<p>"Good morning," she purred as she squeezed him and kissed his hip. "I hear Lorenz has come calling."</p>
<p>"Mmm." Claude was too focused on Hilda's hair to make any astute observation.</p>
<p>Hilda sat up and nuzzled her face into his neck, giving him a kiss and nip as well. "You should get ready to meet with him," she continued in her seductive purr. Claude could barely hear any of the words she was saying. "I have my own affairs today so I should also get going."</p>
<p>He nodded slowly as his mind started to clear. "Of course."</p>
<p>He watched Hilda scoot herself off of his rather large bed. She stretched to show herself off to him. He could see all the bruises and teeth marks he'd left on her from their night, breaking up her near-flawless complexion. Unlike Claude, Hilda didn't sport very many battle scars. The few she did have had already faded to nothing more than a memory. The perks of having a very skilled healer as your best friend, he supposed.</p>
<p>She puttered around the room in search of her clothing, bending over to give Claude more than a plentiful look at her. His eyes were practically glued to her as she flitted about. He wanted to take her again but knew that they both had matters outside the bedroom to attend to. She just... wasn't making it very easy to get going. Or, at least, he wasn't getting going in the way he wanted to.</p>
<p>Finally, she was dressed. He had yet to get up from the bed. She made her way back over to him and pecked his cheek. It took everything in him to not grab her and pull her back into bed with him. He half expected himself to do it anyway.</p>
<p>"I have to get going," she whispered. "I'll be back tomorrow."</p>
<p>And with that, she was gone. Claude finally pulled himself up from the bed.</p>
<p>Hilda confused him. He was sure that he loved her; that much he'd managed to ascertain. What he couldn't quite parse out was if she liked him or not. He thought it would be silly if, after all this time, he were to confess his feelings. He figured that he should've told her a long time ago. He knew that he'd liked her since they were at the academy together but that didn't seem like a good time to tell her either. Then there was a war. He probably should've told her then on the off chance either of them ended up dead. But neither of them did. So now it just seemed awkward.</p>
<p>And they had fallen into a lull in their relationship. They were just always together. She was one of the few constant things in his life. It never seemed like the right time to tell her.</p>
<p>Not to mention, Hilda was so... whimsical. She danced through life without a care in the world and with the added bonus of her father's money. It wasn't even so much that she didn't care as she chose not to bother herself with too many outside affairs. He had, at one point, admired that quality. But now he wasn't sure such a rose-colored partner would suit him. He had seen too much. Seen many good people die. Killed too many good people...</p>
<p>"Good morning, Lorenz," Claude greeted as he entered the dining hall. </p>
<p>Lorenz, seated at the head of the great table next to the windows, looked up from his meal. He looked just as he had the last time Claude had seen him. His long, purple hair was pulled up into a ponytail to keep it out of his face while he ate and his eyes were just as piercing as always. He reminded Claude a bit of a cat. </p>
<p>"Ah! Claude!" Lorenz greeted. "I've come to ask you for your assistance in setting up a new trade route through to Goneril territory and then to Almyra."</p>
<p>Claude took a seat at the table. Lorenz was always so straight to the point. Not even a simple pleasantry to make the conversation bearable. Claude barely kept himself from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>"Ah, shouldn't that be a question that you ask Holst Goneril? He is the duke..."</p>
<p>Lorenz fidgeted a bit in his seat. "Of course, yes. I will be asking the duke... I just was hoping that you could put in a good word for me. With Hilda, of course. I know how highly the duke thinks of his little sister. He must be on similar terms with his sister's partner."</p>
<p>Claude's eyebrows shot up. "Oh... No, Lorenz, I'm not Hilda's anything."</p>
<p>This threw Lorenz off. He placed his hand over his chest in astonishment. "My apologies!" He took a quick sip of his tea. "I had assumed as you two are always together. She stopped by to say hello to me."</p>
<p>Claude rested his head on the table with a groan. "Yeah, I don't know... We are... close, I suppose. But we aren't much of anything."</p>
<p>"It sounds like you would like to be more of something."</p>
<p>"Well, maybe... I don't know. I'm not sure of all my feelings for Hilda."</p>
<p>Lorenz looked a bit skeptical. "I can assure you that most of your close friends already think you two are on your way to marriage. I can't imagine what is holding you back."</p>
<p>Claude had a hard time believing that their old friends and classmates saw them as a couple. Maybe a couple of idiots. But romantic partners seemed a bit far fetched. Then again, Lorenz wasn't one to joke about anything. If he said everyone already thought they were a couple, then he was probably right. </p>
<p>"Well, I assure you that we aren't anything more than close friends," Claude said.</p>
<p>"Mm... of course. I wasn't aware that close friends fornicated as often as you two. A couple of rabbits live here if I'm not mistaken."</p>
<p>Claude nearly fell out of his chair. It wasn't like Lorenz was <em>wrong</em>, but he shouldn't say it. </p>
<p>"If it happened once or twice, I could excuse it," Lorenz continued. "But you two? Claude, if you're just friends, I'm surprised you haven't tried to sleep with the whole of your army."</p>
<p>"Yes, well," Claude said after clearing his throat, "we don't have many other opportunities to relieve our stress so we find comfort in each other. Is that so bad?"</p>
<p>Lorenz shook his head. "Certainly not. However, Claude, perhaps think about why it is that you seek each other for comfort in such a manner. The possibilities of women and men in Fódlan are endless. If you truly wished for a life long partner to marry, you could find one." Lorenz stood from his seat and took a small bow. "Will you think about my request?"</p>
<p>Claude nodded. "Of course, Lorenz. I'll talk with Hilda."</p>
<p>Lorenz's eyes lit up. "Thank you, friend. Now, I must be going. Thank you for breakfast!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hilda was just pulling up on the Edmund estate, her horse starting to tire from its journey. The sun was already past its highest point in the sky and Hilda knew she would be spending the evening at the estate. Not much of a problem. She loved Marianne.</p>
<p>It had been about a month since she'd last seen Marianne, the margravine much busier than Hilda was. She was excited, to say the least. Marianne was one of her closest friends and one of the few people from her academy days that she still saw regularly. There was never a dull moment with Marianne.</p>
<p>Hilda was greeted by servants who helped her down from her horse. Then she was quickly ushered inside the estate. Not much had changed from the last time she had visited. The place was still a bit dreary and drab, but Hilda couldn't help but think that's what Marianne preferred. She was practically shoved into the tearoom and then promptly served a cup of lukewarm tea. She sipped it, made a face, and then politely set her cup down.</p>
<p>Marianne joined her a few moments later. She slammed the door to the tearoom after calling to her servants to not disturb them unless the matter was of the utmost importance. With the door closed, she leaned against it and let out a long sigh. Hilda got the impression that that was the first deep breath she'd taken all day.</p>
<p>"Are your affairs in order?" Hilda asked politely. "You seem wound up."</p>
<p>Marianne shook her head. "With my adoptive father's recent passing, things have been a bit wild around here. I would just like one moment of peace." She stepped away from the door and plopped ungracefully into the chair across from Hilda. </p>
<p>Hilda smiled. "Mmm, well, we don't have to talk about that."</p>
<p>Marianne nodded as she slouched forward and poured herself a cup of tea. She, like Hilda, made a face after her first sip. She shook her head, looking more disappointed than anything. She set her cup down and rested her head in her hand.</p>
<p>"Well, how are you and Claude these days?" she asked.</p>
<p>Hilda shrugged. "The same as always, I suppose."</p>
<p>"Do you plan on getting married soon?"</p>
<p>Hilda let out a sharp laugh. "Married?! We aren't even partners."</p>
<p>Marianne grabbed a cookie from the tray of sweets and gave Hilda a long, knowing look. </p>
<p>"We aren't!" Hilda protested. "Honest!"</p>
<p>"Well, that's not what's been buzzing around. Apparently, you've been spending quite a bit of time at the Riegan household. Most people assume that you're staying because you plan on marrying."</p>
<p>Hilda laughed again. "No, no, no. Claude and I... we're just friends! Friends. That's all."</p>
<p>Marianne raised an eyebrow. From where she was sitting, it sounded like Hilda was trying to convince herself more than she was Marianne. But Marianne wasn't one to pry or call people out for lying. She took a bite of her cookie.</p>
<p>"I think we'll be dead before Claude proposes to me," Hilda said with a sigh. "Not that I care, we're just friends," she added quickly when she caught Marianne's eye. She waved her hand. "It's just that... well, when we were younger, there was a rumor going around that he liked me a lot. And he always invited me to his bed so I thought I was special to him. Of course, nothing became of it besides us growing closer. And then the whole war happened and, you know, he should've said something then. Ugh, what if either of us had died?!"</p>
<p>"Hilda, if I may," Mariane interjected, "why don't you just tell him you like him?"</p>
<p>Hilda paused for a moment, caught off guard by the suggestion. "Well, I don't like him."</p>
<p>Marianne gave her an are-you-kidding-me? look. "I'm fairly certain that you do."</p>
<p>"B-But... I... I mean, I couldn't even if I did like him. He should be the one to tell me he likes me."</p>
<p>"You two are hopeless," Marianne mumbled under her breath. She straightened out her skirt. "Fine, if that's how you feel. What other gossip have you for me?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marianne said that everybody thinks we're living together and going to get married," Hilda said.</p>
<p>She was back in Claude's bed. Claude had been tied to the bed frame and she was currently pegging him. She had stopped for a moment to collect herself, add some fresh lube to the dildo, and give him a moment of rest. She could tell that he was getting close.</p>
<p>"Funny. Lorenz said the same thing," he said. He gave as big a gesture as he could to their current position. "But I suppose I can see where people are getting the impression."</p>
<p>"I know," Hilda said with a laugh. She rubbed the head of the dildo against Claude's opening before pushing inside him. </p>
<p>Despite this being a familiar situation, both of them seemed to be tense. Nothing had changed aside from them both having conversations about their reputation with their peers. Neither of them particularly cared how outsiders viewed them, but they were both very interested in how the other one saw them. </p>
<p>Hilda watched Claude's face as she started to fuck him a bit harder, her hand wrapping around his cock to jerk him off as well. She bit her lip as she watched his mouth open and close as he groaned with pleasure. She wanted to kiss him. To kiss his beautiful lips, his jaw, his ears. She just wanted to be with him. The truth was finally starting to sink in. Maybe she and Claude weren't just friends after all.</p>
<p>Claude came over her hand, surprising her a bit as her mind had wandered from the fact that she was indeed trying to get him to finish. She grabbed the rag from the side table to clean up. She was quick to wipe them both clean and place the rag and strap on the side table once again. Then she untied him and gently massaged his wrists. His eyes caught hers and she gave him a small, shy smile.</p>
<p>His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her into his lap. "Hilda," he murmured. He pressed his face into her chest.</p>
<p>She let out a sigh, looped her arms around him, and leaned her forehead against the top of his head. He smelled a little sweaty. He had been training that afternoon after attending several trade meetings. He must've not washed his hair particularly well. She'd have to show him how to clean up better.</p>
<p>She blinked several times. Why would she need to show him? He could have anyone do it. But she wanted to do it...</p>
<p>His lips met her skin in the faintest of kisses, his beard tickling her. She let out a soft sigh and tangled her hand in his hair. He was so warm. Her heart started to beat faster.</p>
<p>"Is it okay to just stay like this a little longer?" Hilda asked.</p>
<p>She didn't want to leave him. She didn't want him to stop holding her. She wanted him to be hers forever but she didn't want it to stop being safe. She didn't want it to be uncharted. Whatever this was, she didn't want it to end. </p>
<p>Claude was feeling similarly. They didn't need to get married any time soon. They didn't need approval from those around them. They never had before so why pressure themselves now? Because, at the end of the day, they were friends. Whether they were more than friends or not didn't matter. They could just be together for as long as they wished.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he responded. His hands slid up her back to pull her tighter to him. "This is just fine. We can stay like this."</p>
<p>He kissed her again, her warm skin making his lips tingle. Nothing had to change. They'd already gone through so much so fast. Things didn't need to change anymore. They could be happy just as they were.</p>
<p>"Okay," Hilda whispered. "Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in the context of marianne's title it's not because she's married but that's like. what I'm fairly certain that a woman in that position would hold the title of.<br/>ANYWAY. i only spent like 5 minutes looking into it so</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>